Arachne's Quest
by TigerPen
Summary: 800 Years Ago, Arachne was the Leading Expert on Demon Tools. However, she wanted a little bit more. It's been her dream to become the Mother of All! And this...was a goal she was going to succeed. And Death was going to help he whether or not he realized it. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Arachne sat to herself in her Queen Room, her mind running freely. She was thinking of her next plan. Her quest to become the Mother of All must succeed. It all she ever wanted. To feel what it would be like to be a mother to all creatures. To feel like...God. The only obstacle in her way: Shinigami.

"_Oh how I loathe that Death God! His power is beyond anyone on this Earth and he has it all! Power and the Worship of all! Everyone see's him as the Guardian of the World! Hmph! Should be me! Not him." _Arachne thought to herself! She needed to devise a plan! To attain her goal.

"_I wonder If even Death Gods have feelings. Perhaps they do. He feels a sense of duty and honor for his work after all! Perhaps he will be my key to attain my goal...yes! It's perfect. Get close to Shinigami. Make him fall for me. With him at my side, I could do whatever I want! And no one could stop me cause I'd be with him. He'll be the greatest tool of them all." _Arachne smiled to herself, her fan opening. A brilliant plan. Seduce Death and be with him. She didn't have to love him legitimately. She didn't give a damn. She was only interested in the benefits.

She would then order her men to ready the Carriage. She was to visit Death.

**Later**

The Carriage would pull up to where Death resided in what was known as the "Death Room." It was a barrier in which only Death would permit others of entering. She requested permission simply by knocking. She was permitted entry. Why would she not? She was the Leading Demon Tool Expert.

"The Spider Witch herself." Death said, some of the Warriors rising. There was only 3 at the time. Excalibur, Death, and the Black Mass. They all looked at her. Though Arachne looked back with a scowl. She then said in a commanding voice.

"You 2 need to go. I wish to speak to Death...alone." She said.

"Why do you wish to do so?" Excalbur asked.

"None of your business, Divine Sword. Now please leave." She said...almost rudely. The Black Mass stopped Excalibur and silent nodded his head, urging Excalibur to leave. They both did so, Excalibur saying "hmph" as he left the room.

"What is it, Arachne?" Death asked simply.

"Just a little...alone time with you." She said in a sudden sweet tone. It caught Death off-guard.

"W-What? Alone time?" Death questioned.

"Yes. You know...I have a...certain level of admiration of you." Arachne said, moving in closer to Death with a smile on her face. It was a fake one but hell of a convincing one to Death. "You're so commanding and strong. Who knew the Embodiment of Death could be so...vexing." She complimented.

"Well...um...Thank you. I appreciate the compliments." Death was slightly getting nervous. Never had a woman approached him like this. This was new. Most were scared even.

"I bet all the women who are lucky enough to see you wish to see what's behind that mask. All that power and commanding? You must be rather good looking under there." She said with a flirty smirk.

"I look rather ordinary under this...is that all you wanted to discuss? I do have work to get back too." Death tried dismissing Arachne. She wasn't one to be dismissed easily, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmm...Your cloak is so comfortable. I wonder If you have a human body in there...what am I saying of course you have. No one wears a cloak if there's nothing under it. Simply ridiculous. Only I wanna know what you have to hide. I guess your shy...still...I wonder where..." she said as he felt around him, looking for where his genitalia might be...Death stopped her.

"Arachne, St-" He was interrupted by Arachne.

"Do not try and stop me Death. I've fallen for you and I simply do not take "No" for an answer." Arachne snapped. She didn't like him legitimately. But someone telling her no nonetheless when she was offering herself in some way to them? She didn't allow any idiot to try that. Even If it was Death.

Death himself was confused. A Witch falling for him? And she was not going to let it go, he could tell. And she even told him not to say no. He didn't know why, but a woman who could tell him no and not be afraid whatsoever was respectable in his book. Just like him, she seem she could lead an organization or something

Arachne sighed ans spoke. "I do apologize. I'll leave you to your devices...but Shinigami...I want you to visit this place and come see me sometime. We'll have a good time." she said, giving him directions to her castle.

"I'll think about it." Death said. Arachne smiled.

"Excellent. I'll take my leave then." She said, turning and leaving the Death Room.

_"And it all starts from here" _She thought to herself, a spider-web on her eyes as she formed a smug smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Death would appear in front of the Baba Yaga Castle. He landed on the ground as he came flying with his Shinigami jets. He approached the entrance and knocked. The Vampire Butler, Mosquito, answered. He was a tall slender, young man with slick black hair wearing fancy attire of that of a butler.

"I am here to see Arachne." Death simply told the vampire.

"She has been...expecting you." He said almost emotionlessly and gracefully move his arm and point into the direction she was in.

Death nodded and started moving in the direction. Mosquito took the lead to ensure Death wasn't lost. Eventually, he led him to a dining room. Arachne sat at a chair, in a black dress with a spider motif as always. Though she had freshen up and did something with her hair. She made herself as attractive as possible.

"Ah...Death. I knew you couldn't not accept my invitation." She said with a smirk, her fan in her hand and closed.

"It would be rude of me to do so." Death replied.

"I see. For a Death God, you're very honorable and respectable." She said, walking closer to him and sitting in a chair next to him. "Hungry?" She asked questionably.

"I do not eat." He said simply.

"Well, I do know you like to drink Tea. The Green Kind, no?" She said with a smile, Mosquito giving Death Green Tea. It was actually his favorite flavor.

"How did yo-" He was interrupted

"My Spiders tells me things. Thing I wouldn't normally know." She vaguely explained.

"I have to say...someone falling for me seems unlikely." Death confessed.

"Oh stop it. You're so mysterious, powerful, and respectful. A woman would be foolish to not find those qualities attractive." She said with a friendly tone and smile. "_Don't make me laugh. Such false modesty. He's a Death God. He finds anyone beneath him and hides it. Even I could see that."_ Arachne thought to herself.

"The compliments are nice." Death added. "Thank you."

"So...what are your goals Death?" Arachne asked, her fan opening and covering her mouth.

"Goals...hm..." Death thought to himself. "I do wish to do something...but I'm not so sure how."

"Oh? And what is that." Arachne questions.

"To become...more perfect." Death revealed.

"And how do your propose to do that?" She asked Death, her fan covering her mouth still.

"I have thought about...having a successor." He confessed.

"A successor? Surely what you need is another woman, no?" Arachne questioned.

"Not really. I can create one from my very soul." Death revealed.

"Not a good idea in my opinion." Arachne said, closing her fan.

"Why would it not?" Death asked.

"Cause if you create one from your soul, it's just another version of yourself. You're not accomplishing something new. You're just reimaging your problem. Why a successor anyway?" Arachne questioned.

"I find myself too god-like for my tastes. To be a better shinigami to the humans, I thought having a son and a a eventual successor will better give me a human touch." Death confessed.

"Perhaps having a biological mother to it will also help." Arachne said in a cool tone.

"Where would I find a suitable mother?" His eyeholes made a questionable look on his skull mask.

"Are you this dense, Shinigami? I'm clearly offering myself." She said with a scowl.

"W-What?" Death was surprised.

She then sat on his lap, removing his mask. He slowly changed into his human form. His face was visible and so were his sanzu lines. His tree-like body now that of a human's His eyes widen.

"Take me right here...on this table...and give me your seed." She said in a sensual tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Death only blinked at Arachne's request. It was rather sudden.

"Arachne...this is rather sudden." He informed her. This only made her scowl once again. Closing the fan and having it trail to his face.

"And why does that matter to you? You're a Shinigami and this is what you want. So come and get it." She said, almost ordering him. Shinigami was completely baffled at this.

"What would you gain by this? Why insist on helping me? Witches are not known to be kind to me. It makes no sense to me." He questioned her.

"The lot of my race are ignorant and do not understand how much a god like yourself helps uphold order. I may have the sway of magic, but rarely do I ever let it get the better of me like the rest of my race. Do not worry about how I feel about them." She explained herself, displaying herself coolly. Though it was all a lie. She had her own selfish goals for actually wanting to bear his child. While odd to most, Witches were known to use their bodies for their own means. They often enticed men this way. And Arachne saw her body as a tool. She didn't care If It made her look degrading. With her plans, no one would ever dare think so.

"You make some points, but this is rushing. This is will not bo-" He was interrupted, Arachne pointed her fan in his face. Her face clearly irritated.

"Listen here, Shinigami. I know what I am doing. I offered myself to you. I am being generous. As an honorable god, you must heed to that, no? I am capable of making such decisions. A god like you doesn't need to question ME when I offer myself. Now lets get with this." She demanded. Shinigami has never met anyone quite like her. Not once has anyone demanded him in such a way. However, he remained adamant. This only irritated Arachne more.

She lifted her dress, removing her black panties and throwing them on the floor. She would then go for Shinigami's pants, only to feel something hard. She would then smirk.

"How fitting. As adamant as you are, your body surely wants me." She grinned, Shinigami only looking away.

"The answer is still no..." He told her. This did not stop Arachne from persuating him. She would then pull his pants down for him. Death did not stop her, as he did not know how to stop her. This situation was very odd to him as it is.

"You have 2 options, Shinigami! I normally pleasure you but I'm irritated and I have things to do of my own devices soon. We'll skip the toying around saving that for another time and get to the point. You either take me here or leave. Your choice." She said as she spread her legs, inviting him.

It took Death a minute to decide. He would move to her, positioning his members at her entrance. Arachne only smugly grinned. Finally. Shinigami was going to be in her palm. Manipulating a god like himself would surely pay off If she played her cards right.

Death would thrust his member inside her. He spared no feeling of being remotely gentle about this. Death was never the type of person to be gentle. He was strict and stern. Arachne's eyes widen as she took his member inside her. She didn't realize how big he was until it was in her.

He began moving his hips, his members entering and exiting out of her. He started it out somewhat slow but that didn't last long, as he began picking up speed. Arachne moaned loudly. She didn't expect him to be so rough. This strangely turned her on, though. "Uunf!" She would repeatedly say as he pounded his member into her wetness. The table she was sitting on as he relentlessly took her was shaking violently.

Death took her off the table and put her on the floor and continue having his way with her while Arachne did not protest. She couldn't help but enjoy herself. After all, this is her new "lover" that she was going to manipulate. She might as well enjoyed whatever he was capable of doing. Eventually, the missionary pose wasn't enough for Death.

Death would then move behind her and decide to take her from behind. He would lift up one of her legs and continued pushing his rather large death god member into her. Arachne did not order him a single time during this session, letting him do whatever he wanted to her insides. She was enjoying the feeling. He would grunt everytime he thrusted into her, a moan replying to each of his grunt. His member went into her in and out. Death relentlessly pounded her. It wasn't before long he pumped his seed right into her womb. This surprised her, as she watched the seed enter her. His seed wasn't human-like. As he did, black skulls emitted from his member. His seed was not a white color, but gray. It was most likely because he was a shinigami and his body is much more supernatural.

However, he wasn't done. He would put Arachne on top and continue thrusting his member into her upwards. Arachne coudn't bring herself to take control, too busy enjoy being taken so relentlessly and roughly. He would force his lips to meet Arachne too as he kept thrusting in her. "MMPH! MMMMMMM!" Arachne could only say that.

"Interesting. Not to long ago, you were giving orders to me. Now that I'm inside you, you become submissive and let me do whatever." Death said with a grin. It was humorous on how much she could change.

Arachne hated that comment. She tried her best to show how irritated she was at the comment. However, she couldn't. She was too mesmerized in him taking her to do so. He would then eventually push his seed into her once again. Arachne moaned loudly in his name as he did. She couldn't believe herself. She moaned for him? She didn't actually like him yet she brought herself to this point?

However, the Death God was still not done! Arachne was tired out at this point. It been over 2 hours and he's still going. He would go back to the missionary pose, now even rougher then he was before.

"I can't believe this Death God. Degrading me and then revealing he wasn't even getting started" She thought. This irritated her t no end. Arachne was the type of individual who wanted to be dominating and in control at all times. Death is the only individual thus far who has ever made her feel this way.

Death kept thrusting into her, things getting intense. So intense his wavelegenth was actually showing itself and expanding to it's potential. Arachne moaned louder then ever before as he pounded her with so much intensity. Her own wavelength was showing from the intensity. Arachne spread her legs more to accomendate for the intensity. Death forced his lips on her again, hard. He kept moving his hips into her intensely until for the final time, he climaxed into her. This time, however, the intensity cause their soul wavelegth to flair up. Death's wavelength was so powerful and large, it created strong winds. Arachne was surprised that sleeping with a Shinigami could cause that.

Her eyes widen when she felt more of his seed climaxing into her womb, her eyes going red due to the amount going into her and the intensity. It took a full 30 seconds before his seed stopped spilling into her. Once he pulled out, like running water, it came out of her.

"Well...satisfied?" Death said with a smug look. She wasn't giving out orders now and she got what she wanted from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Months after such an intense night (and perhaps more), Arachne found herself soon to bear the child of THE SHINIGAMI himself. The news soon spread among the community of the witches. It went from whispers to news. And Arachne didn't even deny it when asked. Soon, the Witch Mass was called into a meeting once again. The Grand Witch, Mabaa, looked towards her subjects. Her eyes green and enamored with magical markings and her blond hair luscious.

"So...Witch Arachne, you have bore the child of Shinigami, no? Tell us! Why have you committed such an act? Are you not concern for how your kind feel about such an act?" She questioned the spider witch. The entire community of the witch look to Arachne, awaiting her answer with eager.

"Why? Pardon the rudeness I may display, but that's none of your business, Grand Witch." She told her in her emotionless-like demeanor. This only irritated the Grand Witch. "It is every bit of our business. Such an event has never happened in witch history! And yet, you sit here acting as If It's nothing." She said, hitting her rather small fists on her cross that served as a sort of chair.

"Don't worry about my actions. I chose to bore his child for my own reasons and own reasons only. You can think what you like. Perhaps I have gone insane with madness. Perhaps I found true forbidden love. I heard all the rumors. You think it concerns me? It does not. Not even you, your high witchness." Arachne remained cooled, tapping her fan on her lap. The bump in her stomach was already present. The witches around here were stunned from her answer. She talked back to the grand witch. Not anybody just does that.

1 Hour Later

Arachne was home in Baba Yaga Castle, laying herself on her bed. Occasionally, she rubbed her stomach with much interest. Her mind was on the potential of the child. She hoped the child was a male. A strong male who's potential was as strong as it's father as well as being as handsome as his father (That was the only trait she could ever like about Death.) There was no room for a weakling within her family. But she hoped as strong as he was, he would do everything his mother told him.

It was then her little sister, Medusa, walked in. Currently, she was about the age of 10. Arachne always thought she was cheeky and annoying. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with having a new younger sister. Shaula Gorgon. She was just born 4 months ago. Just another mouth to feed for the time being and a nuisance to put up with no doubt in the future.

"Big sister...why did you go and make the nasty with the shinigami?" She blatantly asked. Even Arachne was surprised she already knew about sex at that young age. She huffed slightly and answered. "Because I can. I have plans with this child. I can already tell: He will open doors for me." She said, looking to her stomach. Medusa only smiled. "Oh goodie. For a minute, I thought my big sister was getting to be a big softie." Arachne only laughed. "Not a chance." Some time passed as Medusa stared at her sister...before asking "How do you know it'll be a boy?" She childishly asked. "It's just a hunch. And just plain hope." Arachne admitted with a casual shrug. "Now If you excuse me. It seems we have a guess. The Shinigami variety too. Scram." She told Medusa. "Hmph!" Medusa huffed and frown before walking off.

It wasn't long before Arachne and Death were in her room, speaking to one another. "So...I've heard the witch community is aware of our little...you know." Death told her, concern being in his voice. It was strangely...human. Arachne found that annoying but she put on a fake smile that could fool even a god. "I'm not worried. I made it clear I don't give a care in the world about what others thinks. Let them think. I don't mind bearing your child, Death. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. And I certainly don't mind the nights we had too. Who I bed is only my business and my business only." She said, moving closer to the Death God, even pulling off his mask and stroking his cheekbones and looking into his red eyes. "Don't the various comments hurts? You're considered a "rather slutty witch"." He told her. Arachne frowned. "Pfft! I'm slutty? Please. Witches here act like bedding a Death God is such a bad thing. It's not, trust me. It's a silly thing: Witches feel as If having nights is bad. It extends to females period. But for the sorcerers and human men, it's something to brag about. Double Standard at its finest" She could of fooled herself with that claim. She actually hated bedding Death because she wasn't the dominate partner. Her view on sex overall, however, was true. Mixing in lies with some truth: Best way of fooling a individual.

"Well...you have a valid point." Death pointed out. "But it still concerns me. What If you're targeted?" He said, imagining the what-If scenerio. Arachne rolled her eyes and her lips passionately went to Death's. "I'm a big girl, Death. I can take of myself." She said, her hand making it's way beyond the cloak and somewhere lower. It wasn't before long Death was out of his rather inhuman form, his legs now showing. "From what I feel, It is you who needs some caring. "

She said, pulling out his rather large member out. It always amazed Arachne on how big it was. How she long to be the dominate in it's usage. She bent down lower, taking it into her mouth. Soon, she bobbed her head back and forth, pleasuring the shinigami as he groan lowly. She dared doing the impossible and took as much as she could into his mouth, her saliva wetting it to the fullest. She then took her mouth off of it, giving it a nice rub with her hand. She looked up to see Death's reaction, in which showed pure bliss. She then pulled down her dress from her chest, now using her rather large chest to give his member a nice rub. Death really liked that, his groans growing loudly. She could of sworn she heard a growl.

It was before long she laid her godly lover on the bed, getting on top and taking his member into her insides. She particularly liked this pose. She was on top. Though Shinigami was still in control of the rhythm, it was the closest position of her looking dominate without actually saying anything. Death moved fast and erratically, the bed underneath them creaking and rocking. Moans escaped Arachne as the witch and god did the unbelievable. Arachne rode him roughly, Death responded by moving just as roughly. What seemed like hours passed, Arachne having been moved to the bottom. Death was near his climax once again, the next one being the 3rd time he climaxed. He already done so twice on her body and face (much of her annoyance). He then climaxed into her once again, Arachne moaned loudly from it. She had to admit it: That one in particular felt nice.

Before long, Death rested. It was hard to believe a shinigami could actually sleep. Arachne herself laid awake. She looked down from the results. It was a utter mess in the sheets. Well beyond something a human would ever deal with. It was a good thing she had Mosquito to do the cleaning. She smiled, being rather prideful. Tonight was particularly good. Even If she wished to be dominate, she was keeping Death happy. Just like the way she wanted, her plans going well. Her proof was all over the bed sheets. She almost laughed at the thought.

Meanwhile, a certain dark blonde child laid on a bed, snakes being the theme of the covers. She only scowled with her fist on her cheek. "Those two really need to learn to keep things quiet. You just had to stay with big sister, Medusa. Good job." She told herself with sarcasm, putting a pillow over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Today was the big day, Arachne giving birth to a shinigami/witch hybrid. It was the talk among the community. How will the child be? What will he or she look like? And the most important question of all: How powerful would it be? The witches did not want the new offspring to cause them problems in the future. Some felt very against the idea. Others didn't give a damn. Whatever opinion floated among the community, it didn't matter to Arachne.

Currently in the hospital and surrounded by her servants, she could feel the baby wanting out any second. The pain was immense. But Arachne was a tough woman. And even with child birth, she was determine to look strong from start to finish. She occasionally groaned loudly from the pain.

"Mother will put you out, soon. Be patience, child." She told the baby...even though she knew full well the baby would never hear here and even If the baby could, wouldn't understand her. "Arachne-sama. Just breathe in...and push. And re-" He was stopped with a hand to the face. "I heard you the first time, doctor. Do not repeat yourself. I don't like that." She told him flatly with some politeness. "Understood, m'lady." The doctor bowed. It was then Arachne pushed, going through the "glorious" process of childbirth. It took repeated tries...but after 10 minutes, Arachne finally gave birth to the little nuisance that was stuck in her body for over 8 months.

"Congrats, Arachne-sama. It's a boy. And you're now officially a biological mother." He told him, holding the baby. She was panting, tired. But she wanted to see the result of a witch and shinigami. "Bring him to his mother, so that I may get a gook look of him." And that she gotten...but...she was...somewhat disappointed. The child did not look like a Shinigami. It lacked the white lines Death called the "Sanzu Lines". Nothing stood out. The baby looked liked it's father...but look a bit more like Arachne in tone. Even the hair was somewhat long. "Hmph." She held the baby and gave a slight scowl. The baby wailed. "Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked. "It's not what I expected. I expected to give birth to a half death god...yet, I might as well given birth to a human child." It was soon, the baby meet his mother's eyes...and he stopped crying. This made Arachne smile. "It seems to recognize me as the mother. I didn't like it wailing and it stopped. I didn't even have to speak. It knew somehow. A smart baby. Perhaps I take back some of my disappointment... And now child...It's time I bestowed you a name...I already thought of it long ago."

She held the baby up. "My smart, little offspring. You shall be known as 'Eibon'." She said in a chuckle...it was somewhat dark. "You're going to make history, little boy. And you're also going to respect and love your mother and tend to all my wishes like a faithful, loyal, and good son. Your loyalty will lie within me more then even your father." She proclaimed, the baby looking at her confusingly. She then pecked a kiss to it's forehead. "I have big plans for you, my little Eibon. You're going to make me the happiest mother in the world." She said, a wicked smile was formed, one eye glowed red and the other having the design of the spider web. Baby Eibon innoncently smile, mistaking the smile for a warming one.


End file.
